mitoushoukanfandomcom-20200215-history
Pilot Soldier
A Pilot Soldier (操兵 Misao-hei) is a soldier using special Repliglass armor.''Mitou Shoukan://Blood Sign'' Volume 01 Stage 1 Part 4 Principles Like other Repliglass weapons, Pilot Soldiers are partially or entirely modeled on insects and other animals. Regenerative medicine is used to create all-purpose silicon stem cells which can be rearranged to form any kind of muscle, bone, nerves, blood vessels, internal organs, or sensory organs. In the case of Pilot Soldiers, Repliglass is used to form an external armor to increase the soldier's capabilities. Repliglass soldiers are the main players of modern warfare and they are a symbol of fear for the guerillas and terrorists being wiped out around the world,''Mitou Shoukan://Blood Sign'' Volume 01 Stage 2 Part 2 being a new division of the military beyond infantry or tanks. Pilot Soldiers wear pitch black external armor and extra limbs. Repliglass soldiers are physically superior to normal soldiers thanks to their artificial muscles, being capable of crushing an armored vehicle or digging through concrete.''Mitou Shoukan://Blood Sign'' Volume 01 Stage 4 Part 2 Pilot Soldier Types * Water Strider: A Pilot Soldier with four legs that can move on the water's surface.''Mitou Shoukan://Blood Sign'' Volume 01 Stage 2 Part 5 * Bottlenose Dolphin: A Pilot Soldier capable of naval warfare that can remain underwater for long periods of time. * Unnamed Grasshopper Unit: An unnamed grasshopper model equipped with grasshopper-like legs allowing for long jumps up to 10 or twenty meters or kicks capable of crushing an armored vehicle. Pilot Soldiers using this model can wield weapons like a flashlight-equipped carbine. * Unnamed Spider Unit: An unnamed spider model that has a spider body added onto a human’s upper body and is capable of silently crawling on surfaces like walls. * Horseshoe Crab: A cutting-edge amphibious model with a giant hemisphere of armor on its back. Including the tail, it's about four meters long. Each unit has several weapons underneath that shell, like a gatling gun made for underwater use, a super-high temperature saber that reaches temperatures of five or six thousand degrees using a plasma jet (also made for underwater use), and amphibious guided weaponry. It has a detachable visor that combines infrared, ultraviolet, ultrasound visualization, and light amplification into a single grayscale image. According to Kyousuke Shiroyama, it looks like a modified version of the Quad Motors CE-30. The visor is detachable so that soldiers can switch between the naked eye and the mechanical sensors, as summoners and Materials do not appear on mechanical sensors when an Incense Grenade is in effect.''Mitou Shoukan://Blood Sign'' Volume 01 Stage 4 Part 1 * Snail: A model that wears a giant round backpack. Their legs are enveloped by a sticky material that allowed them to cling to walls and ceilings. The backpack contains high-pressure water sprayers that take in powder from the building materials (such as concrete or steel) worn down by the leg units and produce enough destructive power to instantly slice through twenty centimeters of steel from a distance of fifteen hundred meters.''Mitou Shoukan://Blood Sign'' Volume 03 Stage 2 Part 3 * Emperor Scorpion: A Quad Motors local suppression weapon, presumably based on scorpions.''Mitou Shoukan://Blood Sign'' Volume 04 Stage 3 Part 3 ** Takemikazuchi: A special model based on the Emperor Scorpion as part of the Deltaston's family security forces. The two extremely thick legs and slender feminine upper bodies almost look human. They hold a two-meter scabbard upright in their hands and the sword itself is attached to the end of a part shaped like a scorpion tail. The special model uses the Pandemonium's Attach Saint Project to summon and install just the weapons of Divine-classes, causing their swords to be enveloped by lightning, allowing it to scatter electricity, slice through a tank like a hot knife through butter and project orange-like slices at range. The Pilot Soldiers themselves are able to move at speeds surpassing the greatest swordsman. * Snapping Turtle: A Quad Motors model with short, thick and round armor that completely eliminates any hint of a human silhouette, designed as a military facility suppression device. They can shrug off a point-blank barrage from a 30mm machine gun and can survive direct hits from a grenade launcher or an autocannon. In addition to using firearms like assault rifles, they have two special machine arms on the shoulders to tear off a tank’s hatch or a shelter’s door, though the occasional leaked video of those being used against flesh-and-blood enemy soldiers or terrorists has raised humanitarian concerns. This model perfectly fuses the nimbleness of infantry with the toughness of tanks.''Mitou Shoukan://Blood Sign'' Volume 08 Stage 4 Part 3 * Others: There are other unnamed models mentioned in passing in the story, such as two-meter praying mantis and pill bug units. References Category:Terminology Category:Technology